1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, information processing method, and memory medium using apparatus data recorded in a database in accordance with a data definition updated as needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device generates many apparatus data during processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device. The apparatus data include, e.g., data associated with events generated in the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and data representing measurement results. The apparatus data are recorded in a shared database and can be used to detect abnormalities, carry out status diagnosis, and in the analyzing the cause of abnormalities in the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
Further micropatterning, higher throughputs, and the like are constantly being sought concerning semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses. To achieve this, operators frequently exchange or add units such as a measuring unit, and improve control software.
Along with this, the name, unit, or number of significant figures of apparatus data output from a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus may be changed depending on the control software version.
A change of apparatus data upon a change of control software may affect data extraction. For example, apparatus data, which could be extracted before, may not be able to be extracted from one time. A change of the unit may cause an analysis error.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-110182 discloses a method of converting data at a data extraction source in conformity with the data specifications at a data extraction destination in accordance with the contents of conversion processing registered in a data conversion library and a conversion relationship defined in an item conversion map.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-110182 does not disclose a method of managing and using a data definition and its version in correspondence with a period during which apparatus data was recorded in accordance with the data definition.